The present disclosure is directed toward a seal attachment assembly for securing a sunroof seal to a vehicle body.
An existing sunroof seal assembly is shown in FIG. 1 including a seal body 120 that overlies an entire perimeter formed by an opening in a vehicle roof panel. The seal body 120 affixes to the vehicle body 140 to prevent penetration of moisture, dust particles, etc. into a cabin of the vehicle when a glass sunroof panel (not shown) is in a closed position. A deflector catcher 160, which supports a corresponding extendable and collapsible deflector 180 (e.g., a flexible deflector), affixes to a front edge of the opening to deflect winds when the glass sunroof panel retracts to an open position.
A double-sided adhesive tape 200 is often used to secure a planar undersurface of the seal body 120 to an adjacent exterior surface of the vehicle roof panel 140. This double-sided tape 200 is usually the only mechanism provided to maintain attachment of the seal to the vehicle body. One complication that occurs with existing sunroof seal assemblies is that the adhesive fails on occasion. This failure can result in potential leakage at the seal.
In particular, strength of the adhesive on the double-sided tape 200 can tend to weaken as it is exposed to humidity and moisture. The double-sided tape 200 can lose integrity at either of its surfaces as its strength is weakened by prolonged exposure. A disadvantage associated with the existing sunroof assemblies is that the seal 120 tends to release from the vehicle body 140 when the double-sided tape 200 weakens.
Repeated contact between the glass sunroof panel and the seal 120 is another reason the seal body 120 can tend to detach from the vehicle body 140. As the slideable glass sunroof draws in to a closed position, a front edge or an inner surface of the glass portion can push against the arcuate sealing profile of the seal 120. Repeated urging by the glass sunroof panel against that profile can cause the seal 120 to lift away from the vehicle body 140. A disadvantage associated with released seals is that moisture, dust, air and wind, or other debris can penetrate the seal and enter the vehicle cabin.